The Impossible Girls
by Kitty61487
Summary: Rose and John Smith's (tentwo) new life start off a little bumpy, but they come together, get married, and have a daughter named Clara Smith. She's their impossible girl. What happens when she grows up and ends up meeting The Doctor and...herself? Rose, John, The Doctor, and both Clara's go on a wild ride through Time and Space.
1. A Beautiful Start

A Beautiful Start

Author Note: Alright, I just want to point out that this is not a normal fan fiction. This is actually the work of me and my friend, Amanda, who are RPing this out. This is a work of RP, so that's why there is not one POV, but two, and it jumps back and forth. I have tried switching it a bit to try to look more like a story then a RP, but some parts are just obvious. This is a long chapter, and more long chapters are to come. Enjoy!

The meta-crises Doctor watched Rose as she ran forward towards the TARDIS. For a sickening moment, he thought she would try to get on the TARDIS, but he supposed she stopped because she realized she wouldn't be able to come back, and her mother was here. He walked forward and took her hand in his, staring at the spot where the TARDIS had only been moments ago before looking at her, only to see her look at him. He glanced back ahead before taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"Well, that's that I suppose. Wish he left me a sonic screwdriver at least, but I'm sure I can make my own," ten-two said.  
Rose looked up at him, the wind catching her hair as she studied him. Her hand gripped his tightly as she looked into his eyes. "You can…with help you can make it," she said, her voice gentle.

He looked back down at her and gave her his best, full out smile, the one he knew she loved. "Yes, with help. I always need someone don't I?" he asked, an eyebrow quirked up.

She returned the smile, her heart melting seeing him smile. She had always loved seeing him smile. "Nothing wrong with a little help now and then," she whispered softly.

He looked behind them, seeing Jackie shivering. "We better get your mom inside, she looks cold."

Rose looked to her mother, than back at him. "Yeah, I keep telling her not to worry.."

"Are you okay, Rose?" he asked, looking at her with concern. She seemed a bit off.

"Yes, I am. I feel…complete," she said, looking up to him.

"Good! So, where are you guys staying?" he asked, smiling.

"Just over there," she said, pointing to the little quaint house, "How about you? Are you okay?"

He looked over where she pointed. "I remember us talking about living together and settling down…who would have thought…"

"Yeah, we always spoke about it. I never thought it would come true."

"I'm glad it has…although I'm going to miss us traveling together. I'm going to miss the TARDIS…but I have you, and that's good enough."

"We can still travel places…but it will be different. Having you is all I want and need," she said, making him smile. He took her chin, tilting it up gently and kissed her. She felt her heart skip a beat as she returned the kiss. All too soon, he broke it and squeezed her hand. "Let's go home," he whispered as he turned to Jackie. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, of course I'm ready," Jack said, smiling as she lead the way with them.

As he walked with them, he realized he was going to need a name. He couldn't live a human life without a human name. "John Smith…yes, that will do," he said to himself, not even realizing he said it out loud.

"Hm? Who's John Smith?" Rose asked.

"Huh? Oh, did I say that out loud? Hmmm, I was just thinking about a name for me. John Smith should do."

"Yeah, you did," Rose said, smiling, "Sounds perfect, sweetheart."

John's heart skipped as he heard her call him sweetheart and feelings that he never had before consumed him. "Strange…being human comes with so many different feelings."

"You'll experience a lot of emotions," Rose said.

"Hmm," he said, looking around. As he walked he was lost in thought about all the things they did, all his past lives and adventures. Jackie finally got them home as Rose studied John, looking lost as she escorted him inside.

John blinked as his head cleared and he found himself in an apartment. "Well, that was weird."

"What was weird, sweetheart?" she said.

"I suppose I...lost myself in thought, as you humans call it."

"Yeah, we have many words for it. Daydreaming, I like to call it," Rose said, smiling.

"Yes…daydreaming seems to work. So, this is your place, huh?"

"Yeah, this is my place," she nodded.

"It's nice," he said, smiling before sitting on the couch, unsure of what he should do.

"Just relax and make yourself at home," she smiled as she kicked off her shoes and sat on the couch with him, her feet under her as she relaxed.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He reached out and took Rose's hand in his own. "It's so quiet," he whispered.

"Yeah, mum usually has the TV on quite loud. It makes a change. She's left us alone for a bit...well, tonight she usually goes out." She said, gently rubbing his fingers with her thumb.

"I was meaning inside my head. I can't see everything anymore," he said, giving a small chuckle.

"Oh…right," she blushed, "that's a first," she giggled playfully.

He grinned and then did something he never seemed to have an impulse to do before. He tickled her. She giggled as she couldn't move from his grip. Her laugh, so sweet and infectious as she tried to tickle him back. He laughed also, and jumped as she found tickling spots he didn't even know he had. He stopped as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, stopping herself from laughing as she looked to him above her.  
"You know, we were so busy running, we hardly had a chance to do this," he said.

"We never had the chance to. You are right…all the running…we never had the chance to slow down."

"But now we do…"

"Plenty of time to settle down and be together," she said.

"Yes, exactly."

"It's perfect…you are perfect," she whispered softly.

John was feeling something he never felt before and he didn't know what to do. "What do I do? So much…emotion."

"You go with what your mind and heart tells you. What is your heart telling you now?" she asked him. John could feel his heart race. He wanted to kiss her and explore her, but no…that can't be right. He flushed and was at a loss for words.

"John, sweetheart, it's alright. Do you want me to show you first?" she asked him, seeing him blush. Show him? What was that supposed to mean? 'You know exactly what that means,' a voice inside his head told him. He nodded slowly.  
She switched positions so John was on the bottom as she straddled him. She leant down and kissed him deeply, allowing her hands to wander his body. He kissed her back and when he realized how deep it was, a surge of…of what? Electricity? Oh It felt like it. It went straight down to his groin. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back just as deeply, his hands copying hers. Her lips locked with his, a soft, gentle moan came from her as she felt his hands against her body. Slowly, she began to unbutton his shirt, teasingly brushing against his crotch.

He could feel his heart beating faster and his breath come quicker. Yes, this is what he was trying to do. There was a word for it. Sex, yes, but it was something more. Making love…that was it. "Oh…" he gasped, feeling her brush against his groin, which was growing in size. His hands slid up her sides and started undoing her shirt as well.  
He looked into her eyes and saw a look he had never seen before, but it turned him on even more. He slid off her shirt, undoing her bra shortly after. When her lips reached his neck, his eyes went wide. "Oh…my…sensitive spot!" he moaned, his eyes flying open. His hands found her breasts. He wasn't sure what to do with them, so he just massaged them. Sure he had been a father and even a grandfather, but it had been far too long and he was nervous.

A moan passed her lips, soon followed by another and another, feeling him massage her breasts as she continued to kiss his neck, inflicting a small love bite as her hand trailed down to his trousers. Hearing his moans were like music to her ears. He was fully hard, her moans driving him crazy. Her lips were heaven as she kissed his neck. He took his hands on her sides, deciding he had the idea now and wanted to take charge. He flipped her over on her back and smiled down at her. "My turn," he said, before kissing her neck, his tongue running up to her earlobe. "Rose Tyler…I love you."

Rose gasped, hearing the three words she had longed to hear him say. "John smith…I…I love you...I love you!" she spoke through her moans, her fingers running through his soft, brown hair. He moaned as he bit her neck gently. He was so turned on. He had never felt this way before and he loved it. He kissed down her neck and down to her chest. He kissed her breast before taking her nipple in his mouth. His member was starting to ache. He needed some friction. He grinded himself against her, groaning at the feeling.

"Ohh John…John…" her moans were sensual and more frequent. The feeling was amazing. She parted her legs, feeling him brush against her. "Ohh baby…"

John kissed down her chest, to her stomach and stopped when he reached her pants. Being a half-time Lord, his sense were still heightened slightly, so he could smell her sex, her wetness. It was driving him crazy. He sat up and quickly undid his pants, taking them off. Oh that felt much better. He then slowly undid Rose's pants, sliding them off and leaving her in her panties. The smell was intoxicating. "Oh Rose, you are perfect. My perfect pink and yellow Rose."

"John…" her voice begged for him, "John…" she whimpered once again, watching him and seeing him naked as her heart raced. It drove her wild. "Ohh god…John, your…perfect…I want you," she whispered, biting her lip as she became even wetter.

He spread her legs wider, planting soft kisses on her inner thighs, working up to her wetness. Once there, he slipped his tongue out and tasted it. Oh, it was heaven. He moaned and licked all the way up to her clit. He wanted her, he wanted to pleasure her, to hear his name over and over again. He slipped a couple of fingers inside her and continued to lick the sweet wetness that came from her. "Oh Rose, you taste so good," he groaned.

"Ohh John! John!" she moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair, lightly tugging on it, feeling his fingers inside her. "John…God that feels so…so good!" she moaned sensually, continuing to call his name.

He kept at it until he personally couldn't take it anymore. He was going to explode if he didn't get inside her. He kissed back up her body, his breath fast, heart racing. He kissed her deeplyg as he positioned himself at her entrance. He broke the kiss and whispered in her ear, "Rose Tyler, I make you mine, forever. For as long as we both live, I will love and cherish you." He probably didn't have to say it, but it was embedded into his whole being to say it. The Words every Time-Lord must say before taking their mate. He slowly entered her, moaning as he did so.

"Ohh John…I will love you…cherish you…forever. Forever together…take…oh God John…" she moaned, feeling him enter her, looking up at him, gazing into his eyes. "Ohhh take me…" she begged him.

He stopped once he was all the way in and kissed her gently. He then pulled back out and thrust back in. He moaned, "Oh Rose…you feel amazing…" he said, thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace, looking into her eyes. He was feeling so much emotion, and pleasure. It was unlike anything he had felt before. She returned his gentle kiss. She was loving every minute of this. Her moans increased and became more and more passionate, feeling her heart race and beat against her chest. She had never experienced anything so sensual.

He quickened his pace as he felt himself get closer to the end. "Oh God Rose…" he moaned as he thrusted into her deeper and faster.

"John…John! Don't stop…" she begged as she was reaching her climax, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Oh Rose…yes!" he pounded in her as hard and fast as he could. "Oh Rose, I'm going to explode!"

"Come for me John…Ohh God come for me!" she begged him, panting heavily.

"OH ROSE!" he screamed out as he thrust once more and stilled, his eyes wide as he rode his orgasm.

"JOHN!" she screamed, digging her nails into his back, panting sensually. "Ohh darling…" she reopened her eyes, looking at him.

He collapsed beside her afterwards, his breathing heavy. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "That was…amazing. You are amazing, Rose. I love you."

"You…are fantastic…John Smith…I love you too," she said.

He kissed her shoulder, smiling gently, "Shall we wash up?"

"Yeah, then I'll show you the bedroom," Rose smiled, cuddling into him for a little longer.

"Yes, I suppose the couch in the living room probably isn't the most romantic place to do it," he chuckled.

"There's worse places…it's romantic by the fire though," she said, giggling.

"Mmm, I'll have to keep that in mind. Just as long as all body parts stay out of the flame, " he said. He slipped out of her slowly with a groan before standing up, offering his hand. "Oi! Your mom sits on this couch!" he said before laughing.

Taking his hand, she stood up, giving him a smirk. "I won't tell her if you won't. And don't worry, no body parts won't enter the fire," she said, reaching up and kissing his cheek.

"My lips are sealed. So, where is this bedroom of yours?"

"Follow me," she said, taking his hand and escorting him upstairs.

He followed her upstairs and into the bathroom. He started the shower, making sure it was nice and hot. He looked at himself in the mirror before stepping into the shower.

"You have scratch marks on your back," she smirked, "Fresh towels are on the side. Do you need anything else sweetheart?"

"Yes, I felt you scratch my back. It felt good," he grinned, winking at her, "Aren't you going to join me?"

"Oh, I'd love to," she said, closing the door and stepping into the shower with him.

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You know…you scared me earlier today."

"I did? How?" she said softly, looking up at him, placing her hands in his.

He paused for a moment, thinking of how to word it. "When you broke the kiss and ran after the TARDIS…I thought you would actually go all the way, and I would never see you again."

She turned to face him, shaking her head quickly. "No…God no…" she said softly, touching his cheek," I thought he would have at least spoke to me…he made it clear. I have you John, that's all I ever asked for. You're all I need now," she admitted to him as she looked into his eyes," John Smith, I love you with all of my heart and soul. You can't get rid of me that easily."

He beamed, picking her up and spinning her around. "Fantastic!" She held on to him as she smiled and giggled happily. "I'm all yours," she said, with a bright smile.

He put her down gently, kissing her forehead. "And I'm yours." He washed them both up and got out of the shower, drying them off. "Oi, I just realized…I have no clothes. Really? He could have at least packed me a suitcase. Half of that he doesn't even wear!"

"Yeah, he could have. I'll take you shopping. Anyways, he's in the past now. I'll get you the smartest of suits and anything you want," she said, turning off the shower as she remembered the Doctor leaving her, heartbroken by him. It stuck with her as she closed her eyes, the image vivid and clear. Her eyes jolted open, but when she turned to admire John, her anger and her problems melted away. He was all she wanted and no one else.

John couldn't help but be a bit surprised at how well she was taking the change, but he was grateful. He wrapped a towel around his waist. "I hope you have a washer and dryer to wash my clothes and maybe something to wear in the meantime."

"We do, and I'll get you some fresh clothes. The second left is my room. Just wait for me in there. Any preference in what I bring you in?" she asked as she smiled.

"No, I'm not picky. Thank you." He said, winking at her when she confirmed they had a washer and dryer. He walked down the hall and entered her room. He walked around, seeing pictures of her and him on adventures together. Even his past generation. A sadness fell over him. He would try to make the best of it, but he was going to miss the adventures and his hearts…no…heart ached for his TARDIS, which he was completely disconnected from.

Rose smiled, heading down the hall as she went into the spare room and closed the door and let a tear fall from her eyes. "Oh God Rose, get a grip," she muttered as she opened the wardrobe that had folded men's clothes. She pulled out a crisp white shirt and a pair of dark jeans. She closed the wardrobe and got some fresh socks and boxers. She had forgotten about the photos they had taken together. They were precious to her. He was precious to her. A night she recalled away from the adventure was a dress she wore for the Doctor. One he loved her in. The black dress now hidden away in the closet. Amongst the stuff was a small navy box she was going to give to him, but never asked him. She shook the thoughts of the past away. She was happy with John. "Right, I have everything," she said as she went into the bedroom, seeing him gaze at the photos.

He was looking at a picture of him and Rose in front of the TARDIS when Rose walked in. His TARDIS…no…the Doctors. Technically, these men in the pictures weren't even him. These men had two hearts, and could regenerate, and was in another world with some other woman flying the TARDIS. 'Get a grip of yourself, John. You should be thankful cause you're the one that got her, not him.' He smirked to himself before sighing and turning, seeing Rose. He beamed at her. "Clothes! Perfect!"

"Sorry I was long, I wanted to make sure I had everything," she said, smiling gently, "Are you alright, John?" she asked him as she had heard him sigh, "I can take them down if you want me to…if it makes you feel uncomfortable." She looked up at him as she just wanted him to be happy.

"No, they um…I was just thinking about all our adventures…that's all." He got dressed and sat on the bed.

"Yeah, we had so much fun." She sat down and gripped his hand.

"Are you hungry?"

"I am a little hungry. Shall we go out for dinner?"

"Going out sounds fantastic," he said, beaming, "I'll wait in the living room," he said, kissing her cheek and stepping out of the room. He sat down on the couch in the living room, lost in his thoughts. Something was disturbing him. It was like…the more time away from the TARDIS he was, the more it ached.

"Alright," she said, smiling, watching him leave the room as she looked at the selection of dresses she had. She caught a glimpse of the dress as she got dried off. She dropped the towel and slipped on fresh underwear of black lace. 'Wear it…he bought you it, remember? He'll love it,' the voice inside her head spoke. "Alright, I'll w ear it…at least if he hates it I'll get shot of it," she said as she took it off the hanger and slipped it on. She looked at herself in the mirror; it felt strange wearing the dress again. She applied her make-up. She fixed her hair and slipped decent shoes on. She made her way downstairs as she nervously entered the living room, looking at him. "What do you think?" she asked him softly.

John looked up as he heard Rose come down the stairs. He beamed, seeing the dress he had bought her. She was beautiful. Yes, he remembered the dress well. He had bought it for her…well, the other him. Still, it didn't matter, he loved it on her never the less. "You look stunning, Rose!"

"You think?" she said, the same answer she had given before. She could tell something was troubling him. "Something's wrong…I can feel it," she spoke softly as she stepped back a little.

John's smile faded when she stepped back. 'Oh God, no…I can't lose her,' he thought. "Rose, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Is there something wrong? You can tell me you know, John…if…you're not happy," she said. She couldn't lose him as well. It would break her heart if she did. It was her worse ever fear.

His heart pounded. He couldn't tell her, he couldn't lose her. "No, no, of course not. I'm find, Rose. Just hungry, that's all. This human body…needs more food than a full time Lord's, you know. That and more sleep," he said, reaching his hand out to her.

She looked to his hand and then to him before taking it. She still felt he was hiding something from her. "Yeah…let's," she said quietly as she made her way out with him. She could read him like a book. She walked down the path as she began to walk down the street to a local restaurant.

He knew she wasn't buying it. He knew she knew him too well, knew his face, knew when he lied. That's one thing he loved about her. He couldn't keep nothing from her…so why was he trying to hide this from her? 'Because you're scared that if you tell her, she'll leave,' he told himself, 'Tell her…she deserves to know,' his mind rang. But it wasn't that easy. He wasn't sure exactly what this was. He knew that if a bond between a Time Lord and his TARDIS was broken long enough, it would drive the Time Lord insane until they are bonded again, or until death. But he wasn't a Time-Lord…he was half human…what did that mean? He wasn't sure. Before he knew it, they were at the restaurant.

Every single look on his face gave it away. She entered the restaurant and smiled fondly at the waiter. "Hello. Table for two please," she spoke kindly as the waiter escorted them to a private table and left them alone for a while to look at the menu.

John picked up the menu, scanning it over for a bit. He couldn't concentrate. It was growing stronger. It was all he could think about. 'You know what's happening, you have to let her know so she can be prepared,' he told himself. He dropped the menu and looked at her, dead serious. "I know you know something is wrong with me…and I'm sorry…I just…I wasn't sure, and I still am not, but if it is what I think it is, then it won't be long now."

"All I know…all I think it is…goes back to him. It always does. I don't know…I see it in your eyes…you're not happy, and I don't know if it's because of me or him. All I know is…I can't lose you. I'm scared to lose you," she admitted to him, the fear evident in her eyes. She cast her gaze down.

"No…it has nothing to do with HIM. He just has the one thing I need. The TARDIS. When I was created, I was linked with the TARDIS, and our bond is just as strong as the Doctors…but since I'm half Time-Lord…I'm not sure what this means. When…When a Time-Lord is bonded to his TARDIS like the Doctor is…and that bond is broken…it can, and will drive a Time-Lord mad…insane…until he dies…or he's reconnected. Now, I don't know if I'm going to die of insanity since I'm only half Time Lord, but it's all I can think about. The TARDIS…I miss her so much," he said, his gaze wandering, and his mind flashing back to the first time he took it.

"You won't go insane, John," she said, reaching over and touching his hand," I won't let it happen to you. I understand you miss the TARDIS, but the Doctor has it. Isn't there a way to find out what it means for you?" The last thing she wanted was him to end up as insane as The Master.

He took her hand and concentrated on that. "No…I mean, sure, if we had the Doctor, he would…no…what am I saying? I'm the Doctor. I should know…but I don't…why don't I know…cause nothing has happened like this before. That's why…so no…in answer to your question, there is only one way to find out, and that's just to wait and see. Now…what I suspect is that I'll go insane, I'll go through a phase, but….I won't die…because I'm half human. That will keep me alive." He stopped and looked up at the waitress as she came over, "Hello, I'll have a chicken parmesan alfrado with tea."

"I'll have the same, please," Rose said. The waitress wrote it all down, nodded and left. Rose looked back at John, "So, if you do go insane, how do I deal with that? Please tell me that insanity won't end up like The Master's…or will it?" she spoke quietly. She was worried, but she vowed to stay with him no matter what it was. "I will stand by you. I love you. We go through this together."

"I don't know what to tell you. There are not many things I'm frightened of, Rose, but I am frightened of losing you. I might do or say things that I don't mean. You have to understand, I just need the TARDIS. It might hurt, and I don't mean it. I'm telling you that right now. The Doctor was in too much of a hurry to think about all the details…what it might do to me. He said I was dangerous…I committed genocide," John said, closing his eyes, "No, I'm sorry, we shouldn't even be talking about this…this is our first real date together. Let's enjoy it, shall we?"

"You won't lose me, John. I'm here no matter what. You committed genocide? I asked for the truth and your only doing the right thing, John. If you do and say things you don't mean, it's fine…I understand. Please, don't apologize for your honesty," she whispered before nodding. "Yes, let's enjoy it."

"Remember, I was born in battle. I killed thousands of Daleks. I was born in genocide, and that's what makes me dangerous." Rose nodded her head. She remembered being told about the time war. The waitress brought their meal and he thanked her before digging in. 'Think of anything except the TARDIS…anything,' he thought as he chewed. He blinked, trying to clear his mind. "So, tomorrow, shopping for clothes, huh?"

"Yes, shopping. Need to get you a wardrobe," she said, softly, picking up her fork and eating.

He watched her as he ate. He hate quickly. He was needing sleep. He waited for her to finish before leaving the restaurant and walking back home, hand in hand. He chuckled, "Remember when I regenerated into me? You yelled at me to bring the Doctor back, yet I was him," he said, trying to focus on Rose more than the TARDIS. Oh he really needed to sleep.

"Yeah, I was scared because you were glowing orange…and transformed into you. It took me awhile cause you were nearly bouncing off the walls. I was like, what the heck?" she laughed a little, "Then you looked at me. What did you think of me? And be honest," she smirked.

John chuckled, "I thought I had explained myself clear enough, but I guess I didn't. You have to remember that the regeneration went a bit…wrong, so that was also the reason why my behavior was like that."

"A bit wrong? I thought it was really cute…I still do," she smirked.

They reached back to the house. He led her up to her room and laid down on the bed, pulling her beside her. "You are the most amazing woman, Rose Tyler. I love you."

She tumbled on to the bed beside him and wrapped her arms around him. "John Smith, I love you too, and I would do anything for you, my handsome sweetheart."


	2. Separation Anxiety

A/N: Alright, 2nd chapter is up. Hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter. Now, I want to let you guys know, that some things we just did without really explaining why they happened. The Master is in this chapter, but we didn't really detail on why or how he is in the AU. We just were like "Eh, why not." And that will happen a lot down the story line, especially when it gets to the big plot. I came up with it, and figured I would come up with an awesome explanation or reason for it, and then couldn't really think of it so just kind of left it hanging. Haha. Anyways! Enjoy and thank you for the subscribers and followers that I have now!

* * *

John woke up after having a restless night. Dream after dream was of the TARDIS. He turned over and looked over at Rose, still asleep. Rose was clutching the pillow tightly. "N-no…don't…don't go…p-please," she repeated as she slept. He watched her, frowning. She was dreaming about him…the other him…The Doctor. "Rose…wake up," he said, shaking her lightly.

She jolted awake as she looked around, her arms wrapped around him. "Thank God…oh, Thank God," she whimpered.

"I'm here, love. I'm right here," he whispered, holding her tight. She held him as she cried in his embrace.

"Oh Rose, my beautiful Rose. What happened?"

"You…you left. You went with him…you said you had to," she cried as she struggled to speak.

"No, I would never," he paused. 'But he has the TARDIS,' A voice in his head said. "…I would always take you with me, wherever I go."

"But he only…wanted you…just you," she continued, still crying.

"It was just a dream. He's not coming back. Not ever. He won't take me away from you, I promise."

She looked up at him, nodding, "I can't lose you John…I can't," she whispered.

"I know," he whispered, holding her tightly, "Breakfast is on me," he said, getting up.

She watched him get up as she wiped her eyes, trying to calm down. He kissed her gently and got dressed. "If he came back, I wouldn't let him take you or me. It's us or nothing."

She looked up at him, "I just want us…you mean so much to me, John."

"I'm glad you feel that way," he smiled and went downstairs and fixed some eggs, toast, and bacon. Rose went into the bathroom and got freshened up before getting dressed and heading downstairs to the smell of food. John set the table and smiled as she descended the steps. "Breakfast is served!"

"Ohh, smells lovely," she smiled brightly.

He sat down and ate with her, his mind wandering off back to that blue box. She watched him as she bit her lip, seeing his mind wander. He finished eating, blinking as he looked at Rose. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Sorry…I don't think I even realize I'm doing it."

"It's alright…"

"So! Shopping! Are you ready?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready, sweetheart."

"I'm strangely excited about this…although I feel guys are probably not supposed to be…new clothes!"

"Some men usually hate shopping…especially with women," she said.

"I've never gone shopping with a woman, so I wouldn't know," John said, clearing the table. After the table was cleared and dishes were put away, they got into the car. "So, where are we heading?"

"Well, you'll see what it's like. London City Centre," she said, smiling as she drove them.

As they drove, John gasped and turned around quickly. Rose halted the car as she heard him gasp, "John? What is it?"

A loud honk issued behind them, but John ignored them, "I swore I saw it…the TARDIS…it was right there…"

"Alright, I hear you…" she sighed as she drove again, "You said yourself, he won't come back."

"Sorry, you're right…I just…forget it, it's not important."

They arrived at London City Centre and he picked out some suits, jeans, shorts, and t-shirts. The whole time he could see the TARDIS out of the corner of his eye, but once he turned his head, it was gone. "Alright, I think I have everything. Are you sure you can afford this?"

"Yes, I'm positive, John. You have everything you want here?"

"Yeah! I actually look good in jeans. Who knew?"

"You do? Can I get a preview later?" she asked.

"You can do more than that later if you want," he said, grinning and giving her a wink.

"Ohh yes, please," she said, biting her lip as she smirked, giving a sexy wink back.

"So! Where next?" he said, kissing her gently.

She kissed him back as she smiled brightly, "Erm…shoes. You need shoes."

"Do I? Mmmm, shoes it is!" He said before going to the shoe department. He found a couple he liked. She smiled as she looked to him, seeing him happy along the shoes aisle. They checked out and John slung an arm around Rose's neck. "What time is it? I'm hungry. That's odd…"

She looked at her watch, surprised at what time it was, "It's going on half two, darling," she spoke tenderly.

"My gosh! Has it really? Let's go eat!"

"Allons-y!" she spoke, covering her mouth. Did she actually just say it. "Yeah…any preference?" she spoke, looking up to him.

John laughed and realized he hadn't said that since…well…technically ever. "Allons-y!" he said, grabbing her hand and walking down the sidewalk, "I can eat about anything. You choose."

She smiled, as she much preferred him saying it, "Erm…how about Japanese food…or Chinese?"

"Sounds good!" he said, turning his head quickly as he swore he saw the blue box again, but shook it off and smiled down at Rose. She smiled back, looking up at him. She was happy with him, but she hid all her worries behind her smile.

"Right! Let's get some food," she spoke, dragging him playfully into the Chinese restaurant and sat down.

John sat down at the table and picked up the menu, "I think I will get the noodles…yes, the noodles. Noodles sound good," he said before closing the menu and looking around. In the back of his mind, he swore he could hear the TARDIS, but he knew his mind was playing tricks on him.

The waitress can by shortly after, asking them what they would like. "Sweet chilli chicken noodles. Sounds great to me, " Rose said softly as she ordered, looking at John.

He ordered his noodles and handed the menus to the waitress and took Rose's hand and softly placed his lips on it, closing his eyes and smiling. He heard the sounds of the TARDIS growing louder in his head, but he ignored it. He was use to his head being blown up by chaos, anyways.

"Thank you, John," she spoke sweetly, feeling him kiss her hand.

"For what?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"For being here with me."

"You are very much welcome, Rose Tyler," he said, grinning.

In no time, their food came in they ate and talked small talk. They cleared the plates and Rose paid the bill. "I think it's that time. We need to be getting home," he said.

"Yeah. Are you happy with all the clothes you got today, baby?" she smiled as she looked at him.

He nodded, "Yes, thank you. Now, just to get a job."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. We can get you a job at home. The internet has thousands of jobs," she said.

He made a face, shaking his head, "No way am I staying at home all day, Rose. You should know me better than that."

"John, I don't mean that…I mean you can use the Internet…you have still a lot to learn dearling, I didn't mean for you to stay at home all day, every day," she said, explain.

"Oh…you mean finding a job online…right. Sorry, my head is a bit scrambled," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. The noise was really getting loud and the pain of being away from the TARDIS was hurting more.

"Yeah, that's what I meant, darling. Come on, let's get us home, eh?" she said, smiling.

"Yes, let's do," He said. They got back in the car and drove home. His head was starting to pound and he would find himself drifting off more. Once home, he laid down on the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose again.

"Baby, are you alright?" she asked him, watching him closely.

"No, I haven't been alright all day, love."

"You're still thinking about the TARDIS, aren't you?" she asked softly, looking down at thim.

"Yes…I know that's not what you want to hear, and I've tried so hard to act normal all day, but I'm suffering."

"No, I understand, because I've seen you have tried…I know you're suffering, " she said.

John groaned as the noise in his head grew louder, "I miss her. She's so alone…" He whispered.

"The Doctor is looking after her," she said gently, still w earing her coat.

"No, but I'm the Doctor! She's alone," he said, jumping up.

"John, your half of what the Doctor is…he's the true owner of the TARDIS, if you look at it realistically," she swallowed hard as she approached him. She knew the insanity was growing more and more in him.

"No! I AM –" he paused, blinked, and stumbled back onto the couch, "Oh god, no…it's more than the TARDIS…why am I thinking I am him…what's happening to me?"

"You're going insane…you said it yourself. Look, get some rest…I-I need to pop out for a minute. You call me, okay?" Rose spoke softly.

John nodded, laying back on the couch, closing his eyes, and rubbing his face. Rose grabbed the car keys, and headed out, locking the front door behind her. She had to protect him in his vulnerable state. Getting in the car, Rose sped off to the wasteland, where only one man stayed….the only man who knew insanity well.

John fell asleep, only to wake up with night terrors. He got up and paced. "TARDIS, my sweet TARDIS. I'm the Doctor…I'm the Doctor…yes.."

Rose still hadn't returned. She had to speak with the other Time-Lord. She knew how dangerous he was, but she had to seek his advice. "Hellow?" she called out nervously.

Master was in the yard, bored. Always the drum beats. He stopped and looked up when he heard a woman calling out. He hurried to her, and stopped when he saw her.

"Hello…"Rose called out once again, as she looked around for the Master. She saw the smoke from the fire that was burning, when she stopped, seeing the Master.

His eyes narrowed. "I know you…you were with the Doctor! Where is he?!"

"He's gone, but I need your help…" she spoke, looking to him.

"Why should I help you, you daft human? What's in it for me?

"Because you'll help me and the half human Doctor….why should you help me? Because you are the only one that understands it all. You're my last resort," Rose said.

"Half human Doctor? What is the other half, Time lord?"

"Yes…he's half human, half Time-Lord."

"What is it that I understand, exactly?"

"He's going insane…like you, no offense, but it's bad….and I mean bad. I need to know…how is he to control it? What is he supposed to do?" Rose asked as she dug her hands into her pockets of the leather jacket she wore.

"Pfft, what makes you think I'm going to care if he goes insane? About time he sees what it's like."

"Yes, you do care. I know that deep inside your dark, twisted mind, you care. He's suffering….just like you are with the drums," Rose said, looking at him.

"I can't even help myself…what makes you think I can help him?"

"I...I don't know," she said, lowering her head, "I thought there was a chance you would know…looks like I was wrong."

"I don't even know what's wrong with him," he said.

"It's the TARDIS…he's going insane because the Doctor has the only link he needs. It's getting to the point that he's thinking he's the Doctor," Rose said.

The Master sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I've heard that before. Fine…let me see him."

"I'll take you to him, but promise you won't try to kill him, please."

"No promises. If he goes after me, he is more than dead."

"Please…no fighting," she said nervously, escorting him to her car.

"Again…no promises. You're taking a risk with me, you know."

"I know…I have always taken risks. You are the biggest one yet," she said.

In the meantime, John was pacing back and forth. He had an envelope in his hands that he needed to give to Rose. It was important. Very important. He looked up as he heard Rose pull up and enter the house.

"ROSE! Thank God! I ca-…Master…but…what are you doing here? Urgh! No time! Rose! Take this envelope! Do NOT open it unless all hope is lost for me, do you understand?" John said.

"John? I can't open it now?" Rose asked.

"No, you can't open it now, cause there is still hope. This can pass…but if…if I'm not back to normal within a week, open it," he said before looking at the Master.

"He's here to help you. He's our only hope," she said, taking the envelope and looking at John, "Alright, I'll go put it in my bedside drawer." Rose said, leaving the room.

"Master…please…if you can help. The link…the TARDIS and me are linked…the bond was just as strong as the Doctors. If you…if you can help," John said, seeming to hold onto his sanity a bit longer.

"So…hurts bad does it? Driving you mad. Your ties have been severed and there is no way back to the TARDIS. But you can remain sane if you focus on the most precious thing you have left. It hurts and is driving you insane because you're always thinking about it. You're clinging to hope that one day the TARDIS will come back. You can prevent it if you let go…let go of the TARDIS and focus on her. This was what you wanted, was it not?" The Master said, looking at John.

John shook his head, trying to keep focus, "This isn't exactly a normal broken tie. I think…I was also tied to Donna and the Doctor and the TARDIS…no Time-Lord is supposed to have that strong of a bond with their TARDIS…I can't focus…I want Rose. That's all I wanted, but the TARDIS…I can't let her go."

"You have to break the tie. If you don't, you end up like me, and you'll probably lose the woman you have yearned after for years. You can't have both. He has the same emotional bond, but to her. You have to fight for her, or you'll lose everything and you'll end up just like me. Alone, insane, and living in rural wasteland. You have the strength to do so. Fight the insanity…all his bonds are because he is your creator. The blue box, or the precious woman upstairs who needs her beloved man?" The Master said, as he circled him.

"It's not that easy! If it was, you wouldn't be as insane as you are!" John cried out.

"Oh, it will. It gets deeper like the circles of hell. An insane mad man you'll become. Enough to terrify Rose. Throw her back into the arms of the Doctor possibly?"

"No! Rose…Rose," he said, trying to focus all his attention on her. 'Block out everything else. Focus on the TARD-No! Focus on Rose.' He screamed out as he bent over and grabbed his stomach. He sighed and a sliver of gold energy escaped him. "No! No, no, no! This can't be happening. I can't win! I'm losing the little part of my Time Lord self I have left. If I lose it all, I will be a brand new human. I'll lose Rose. Any memory I have of what the Doctor had will be gone," he screamed again and fell to the ground, panting.

The Master knelt down to him, "Focus on Rose, you will be human, you will still know her, and love her, but the Time-Lord side and everything about you will be forgotten. You have to choose now. Rose, or the Doctor," he said, lifting John's head up, "If you love Rose, you have to let go of the memories of the TARDIS, and the Doctor. You'll be John Smith, your life with your beautiful Rose Tyler, and together you will live the rest of your lives together. Forever."

"No, that's not it! If I reject everything I've known then I will be full human. I won't remember Rose. She needs to open the envelope. ROSE!"

Rose ran in gasping in shock, "John!" she screamed in fear.

"Are you going to reject Rose?" The Master firmly asked.

"I rather reject her then loose her memory," he sneered, "Rose! Open the envelope. There is a phone inside! Give it to me, hurry! This is more than what I thought it was."

Rose ran upstairs and ripped open the envelope before giving it to him, her body trembling.

"You'd start a clean slate with her," The Master hissed.

John laughed at the Master, taking the phone, "Are the drums that loud that you can't understand it? I'm going to save my sanity, and remember Rose!" he said, hitting one button on the phone and putting it up to his ear. "Come on…work…please!"

"Wh-What's going on? What have you done to me?" Rose muttered, shaking in fear.

"Yes!" He shouted as someone picked up the phone, "Good to hear your voice, mate…yes, I know, but I'm in a bit of a pickle and if my head was screwed on right, I would be able to think straight! Now listen! No that can wait! Listen first!" he said, telling the other person on the line the situation as fast as possible as he sat on the floor panting and gasping, "What? No! You can tell me! Urge! Fine! Have it your way," He said, before offering Rose the phone. "Here…"  
Rose took the phone and placed it to her ear, "Erm, hello?" Rose spoke, a bit nervous.

* * *

A/N: HAHA! Yes, I JUST left that as a cliff hanger. Hater's gonna hate. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Tune in for the next chapter to see who is on the other end of the phone. Let me know what you think so far, and keep in mind that this is a RP put into a fan fiction, so these words are not all mine. Thank you for reading!


	3. Getting Wild with Ginger Hair

A/N: Alright, sorry it's been so long since I got a chapter out, but it's a LONG chapter. I'm not going to lie, it doesn't really go anywhere, just a filler, but you have to remember, this is a RP. At the end of this chapter, I was like "Okay, I've ran into a road block." so we talked it over and figured it out. Anyways, at the end of this chapter there is a very GRAPHIC sex scene. Please, no one over 18. ENJOY!

"Rose! Listen! I don't have much time. I'm about to regenerate, and that's why your John is in so much pain," The Doctor said on the other line, "Once I regenerate and change the TARDIS, he won't feel like he needs to be bonded. But he needs to be out cold when I regenerate or he won't make it. I need you to knock him out…don't tell him though."

"Doctor…" Rose said, choking on her words. She wandered behind John, and grabbed the nearest thing to her and with one swift blow, struck him, knocking him out. John didn't see it coming and went quiet as he slumped to the floor.

"Wow, I heard that. Listen Rose, I gave this phone to John in case of an emergency. I wasn't even sure if it would work, but it's a one time thing. After we hang up…AHHH," he screamed as the radiation caused him severe pain, "After we hang up the link will be closed."

"I hope he forgives me. Doctor…I know I'm with John, and I'm thankful, and I love him, but before you, I want you to know that I love you too. I'll never forget you. Thank you for saving his life," She spoke as she heard the pain he was in, "But I understand…"

"I know he will. You saved his life, after all. Rose Tyler…live a long and happy life. I will miss yo-" he couldn't hold it in any longer. He dropped the phone and busted out in a bright light. "Legs! I still have legs! Good…good," The Doctor said, feeling around on his body, "Arms…hands…oooh, fingers. Lots of fingers. Ears, eyes, two, nose…I've had worse. Hair…HAIR. I'm a girl! No, NO! I'm not a girl. And still not ginger! There's something…something important. I was…what was I doing…ROSE!" he shouted, looking around and finding the phone, picking it up. "Rose!"

The tears fell from Rose's eyes listening to his words. She heard the phone drop and heard him change. "Doctor?" she asked.

"Ahhh Rose! You're still there! I'm still not ginger! Can you believe that? Anyways, as I was saying…yes, you live a long and happy life with my 10th clone, and maybe…no..just..be happy. Oi! HAHA! I'm crashing! I must go!"

"Thank you, Doctor, and hey…you won't suit being ginger cause I know you. You'd be whining like a little girl. And thank you again, have a great life and who knows, we may cross paths again one day." Rose said, smiling to herself, "Go before you wreck the TARDIS. Goodbye Doctor," she said softly.

He smiled as Rose had said the one thing he chose not to say. Maybe they would meet again. "Goodbye Rose," he said, hanging up the phone and tending to his TARDIS that was spiraling down towards earth.

She hung up and smiled to herself, she felt at peace as she turned to John, spread out on the floor. She smirked and bit her lip, "Right, I'll get you back to your home," she said to the Master.

The Master shook his head, "I can walk back from here. No need. You'll see me around, I suppose."

"I shall. Goodbye, Master," she spoke softly as she knelt to John. The Master left without another word. John lay there, knocked out for a couple more hours. Rose shorted a cushion underneath his head and a blanket as she lay back on the sofa. She smiled to herself, keeping an eye on him.

John blinked open his eyes as he woke up a couple of hours later. He groaned as he felt his head, which throbbed. "What happened?" he asked, sitting up and looking at Rose.

"Erm…I kind of knocked you out?"

"What did I do to deserve that?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"Doctor's orders, baby," she smiled innocently.

"Right…" he got up and sat next to her on the couch, "It's gone…the connection. I mean…I have no…desire for the TARDIS anymore."

"It worked," she sighed as she pounced on him happily.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, "Yes, it did. I knew he would know what to do," he said before kissing her passionately. They went into the bedroom and made sweet love to each other.

"I'm sorry I knocked you unconscious," she said as she cuddled up to him.

"Don't be. It saved my life…I think…anyway, I'm sure it did if the Doctor ordered it. How is he by the way?"

"He's good, sounds happy. He regenerated, John. That's why you were in pain."

"So, I was connected to him. He was about to regenerate…makes sense. Now we can both move on."

She nodded her head, "Yeah, you both can and he's still not ginger," she smirked.

"Seriously?" he said, shaking his head, "That boy doesn't have one single ginger DNA in his regenerations, I think," he chuckled.

"He's fascinated on going ginger, but I know if he went ginger, he'd whine like a little girl," she giggled, running her hair through his soft brown locks. "I'm glad you weren't ginger…"she smirked, "I've been ginger before…" she spoke sweetly.

He watched her as she talked a smile on his face. Man, was he lucky. "Well, I have to say, out of all my regenerations…this one is my favorite."

"Ohh, I agree. Tall, dark, handsome. Mm m, yes, I did scream at you at first, but it was like you read my mind. Even though you were going on about being ginger, I was about to dye your hair as you slept," she admitted. She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. She was so lucky to have him.

"I might have liked that. Hey, maybe I should try that…just to see what it would look like. What do you think?" he said, laughing.

"You being ginger? Alright, I'll do it tomorrow for you," she smirked.

He kissed her. "You are amazing."

She kissed him back, "and you are sensational."

He grinned at her before groaning, "What time is it?"

"It's quarter past midnight."

"Mmm, should we go to bed?"

"Mmm, we're in bed," she smirked playfully.

"Smart ass, I know that. Should we…sleep?"

"I learnt from the best," she smiled before yawning a little, "Mm, yeah, I'm a little sleepy."

John cuddled up to her, turning off the lights, "Until tomorrow then…"

Snuggling into him, she felt happy and safe, "Until tomorrow baby…Goodnight, I love you so much," Rose spoke softly, resting her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you too," he whispered, wrapping an arm around her and resting his cheek on the top of her head.

She placed her hand on his chest and hers over his, not taking her long to fall asleep.

John yawned as the sun light hit his eyes, making him open his, seeing Rose beside him asleep. He lay there, watching her. Rose moaned a little as she had remained in the same position all night. Cuddled up with her head resting on John's chest, with her blonde hair covering her face a little. John smiled and kissed her head gently. He loved her so much. She was perfect in his eyes. Rose smiled, feeling John kiss her head. Slowly stirring her eyes opened gently as she looked up to him and smiled.

"Good morning," he whispered, "Did you sleep well?"

"Mm, morning," she nodded, "I slept perfectly. How about you?"

"Me too," he said, stretching, and yawning again.

"Glad to hear, baby." She smiled as she yawned.

He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. "I don't think I've slept that good since…well ever."

"Really? Feels great, doesn't it?" she said, sitting up.

"Yeah, it does," he said. He grinned as he playfully grabbed Rose around the waist and pinned her down in the bed. She squealed playfully as she felt her back on the sheets, looking up at John. He grinned down at her before kissing her deeply. She kissed him back as h er eyes closed and her hands found his hair. He groaned as shivers ran along his back as she ran her fingers through his hair, "Mmm, the things you do to me, Rose Tyler."

"Oh? And what are those things John Smith?" she spoke flirtatiously.

He grinned and kissed her neck. "Your smile, your hands, your voice. You can drive a mad man sane if you're not careful."

She tilted her neck as she released a soft moan. "Ohh John…I..I aim to please."

He grinned and kissed her cheek, "stay here," he whispered, before jumping out of bed and running to the kitchen, where he made two bowls of cereal. He came back and handed one to Rose. "Breakfast in bed."

"Oh John. Thank you darling," she smiled taking the bowl of cereal as she sat back and began to eat. John ate his bowl of cereal, "So, besides dying my hair ginger, what should we do?"

"I thought I'd let you decide today."

"Well, I need a job," he said, finishing his bowl of cereal. He took it to the kitchen and came back and started getting dressed.  
Rose smiled, "We'll get you a job my dear."

He threw on a t-shirt and jeans. He wasn't use to it at all but he couldn't deny that he looked younger and better looking.  
"Wow…you look….sexy," she said as she decided on a pink skirt and white top.

"Do I?" he spoke, checking himself out in the mirror. "Yes, yes, I suppose I do. And look at you Rose Tyler. Can't get any sexier than that." He said, playfully winking at her.

She smiled as she gave him a twirl. "You think?" she asked happily to him before popping on her white sunglasses.  
"I know," he said, taking her hand, pulling her to him and kissing her.

She felt her feet move as she locked lips with him as she returned the kiss. Pulling away for air, she smiled. "So, job first, then dye your hair, baby?"

"Sounds good!" He said, "Do you have a computer of some sort?"

"Yes, I do baby. I'll do your hair first, then show you the basics of the Internet."

"Sounds great!" They went into the bathroom and he took off his shirt and wrapped a towel around his upper chest.

"Right, if you pop yourself on the stool in the bathroom and I'll sort the dye in here and bring it through," she smiled.

John sat on the stool and waited for Rose to mix the solution. He never really let anyone mess with his hair before, and so this was a first for him. She came in wearing little transparent gloves and a bottle of hair dye with a comb. "Right. Are you positive you want to do this?" she asked him.

He looked at himself in the mirror and grinned. "Yes, absolutely!" he said, beaming.

Rose looked at John through the mirror and smiled, "Alright, let's do this. Now, be still and patient." She smirked as she began to apply the hair dye to his hair. Her face was full of concentration as to not get it on his face. John was never good at being still, but he seemed to manage it as he watched Rose spread the dye in his hair. Part of him was slightly nervous as the red dye took over his brown, but at the same time, excited.

Making sure she used it all, she smiled, seeing it take to his hair. "Right. You need to leave it in for 45 minutes, alright baby?" she spoke softly to him.

"45 minutes?! If I had a sonic screw driver, I could probably speed up the process…or maybe not. So, what am I supposed to do? Sit here and stare at myself?"

"Yes, 45 minutes. Otherwise it'll come out and look weird. No, you can use the computer, read, watch tv, and you'd trust me with your sonic screwdriver. Really?"

"Oi! Haven't I before? You've used it several times. Remember when I let you mend the barb wire fence with it?"

"Yes, and I was proud to use it, but you had that look in your eyes thinking I was going to steal it," she smirked playfully.

"Well, I don't let just anyone use my sonic screw driver, so I really trusted you with it. I know I've given it to you other times as well. Alright, well, I'm not going to sit here all day. Might as well get on the computer and look for a job as a teacher or engineer."

"Is it really naughty of me thinking of you as a teacher?" she smirked as she took off the dyed stained gloves and discard them. "I'll wash your hair over the kitchen sink once it's time," she said, turning on the laptop for John and setting it in front of him.

John raised an eyebrow, he obviously didn't understand how a teacher could be 'naughty'. "Teachers being naughty? Is that supposed to be a thing?" he asked, looking at the laptop as it booted up.

"When I say naughty, I mean sexy. I'll need to tell you what I mean by sexual roleplay." She blushed, but found it sweet when he looked confused to her.

"Oh, I knew what you meant by naughty, but still…how is a teacher sexy? They just…teach. How is that sexy?" he said, totally lost. The computer was up by now. When it came to computers, he wasn't totally lost. He knew how to get on the internet and how to search for stuff. He typed in and typed in Jobs in London, UK. A website popped up that said . He raised an eyebrow at it as he looked at the description. "Why would you call a job search website monster? That is just…confusing. I mean…I suppose jobs can be monsters sometimes?"

"The way the look, glasses…how strict they can be…" Rose said, allowing her mind to wander. " ? I don't know why they called it that. The CEOs probably were smoking pot at the time they invented it." She giggled softly.

He smirked and clicked on the link, still not understanding how teachers were sex, but maybe he could attempt to be sexy once he became a teacher. He found the search bar on the website and typed in "teacher". He scanned the results, not finding anything he liked. Then he saw it. "Teachers needed at Community College". "AH HA! Here we go! Perfect!. Although, it doesn't say what classes. Maybe I should call this number and ask them."

Rose bent over at his side and scanned the description. "To apply you call that number there and you ask them when you're on the phone, baby."

John frowned and looked at Rose, "Do you mind calling me something else besides baby? Babe would be fine, I just really don't care for baby."

"Of course darling, what would you prefer?" Rose looked to him innocently.

"Honestly, anything is fine except baby," he said, smiling at her and kissing her. He loved her so much.

"Okay sweetheart, I'll remember that from now on. I'm sorry." She said, kissing him back. She loved him so much; she'd do anything to keep him happy.

"Do you have a phone so I can call them?" he asked, as he didn't have a phone. Well, he did, but it was a one-time emergency to the Doctor and it was already used.

"Yes, you can use mind, and after we get you all sorted, I'll take you out and get you a phone." She said, handing him her iPhone.

"Brilliant!" he said, taking the iPhone and dialing the number. He put it to his ear, careful not to get any dye on it. "Oi! Hello there! Yes, I saw your job listing for teachers….History? Yes, I can do that. Oh…umm, no, but listen, I promise you, you can quiz me on any history lesson. I promise I-…yes, I understand. No…Alright, thanks mate. Bye" he said, hanging the phone up, looking slightly disappointed. He looked at Rose and sighed. "I apparently need a college degree on education and I don't even have a social security card or birth certificate."

"Oh sugar…this is going to be more complicated than I thought" she said, softly as she bit her lower lip hard, popping herself on the floor beside him as she tried to think.

He frowned. "You know, this is something I'm not use to…before I didn't need to have anything. I could just…talk them into it, or use my psychic paper. URGH! This is so frustrating!" he yelled out, aggravated.

Rose knelt and took his hand. "John, please. Calm down. Please sweetheart." She asked him softly. "It takes time and even if I have to forge a birth certificate, I will find something online that will work." She said, softly holding his hands and looking up at him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and sighed. "I'm used to being in charge, knowing what I'm doing, and with this…being human…I'm just totally lost."

"I know, sweetheart, and I understand that. It's still very new to you."

John opened his eyes and looked at Rose. "I'm not use to new…I'll deal…" he spent the rest of the time looking online for other jobs, but having no luck. The timer went off and it was time to rinse his hair out. He perked up, smiling at Rose. He went over to the sink and bent over his head for Rose to rinse the dye out. She washed the ginger hair dye out of his hair and towel dried it." Right, basck down and I'll dry it for you," she smiled.

It felt good as he felt Rose's hands going through his hair as the water cascaded around his head. After it was done, he checked it out in the mirror but it was too dark because it was still wet. He sat back down and let her dry it. She shorted his hair into a style before picking up the hair dryer and began to dry it. He watched Rose mess with his hair, and it raised his mood up. She used her fingers to run them through his ginger locks as she smiled to him. After it was dry, she se the hair dryer down.

He checked out his hair in the mirror and grinned. "At last! I'm ginger!"

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"It's different, but…yes, I like it." He said, turning his head to look at his sideburns.

She smiled, running her fingers through his hair. "It's nice, I like it. I really…really like it," she spoke, popping herself on his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder. "Good, I'm glad."

"You suit being ginger." She said, cuddling him closer to her.

"I agree," he said, grinning. He kissed her neck softly and then her shoulder. She bit her lip as she moaned sensually.

"I love you, Rose Tyler," he whispered, kissing her neck again.

"I love you too, John Smith," she muttered through her moans.

He chuckled gently. "Is it normal to want to make love this much?"

"Yes, it is very normal, baby. Why? Are you feeling horny again?" she smirked, looking up at him.

He chuckled and shook his head gently. "I don't know. I suppose it's just something new and exciting to me. And…well, it feels good." He said, laughing at the end.

"It's a feeling that never gets boring. I mean, I want you all the time," she smirked all the different thoughts running through her mind about him.

He raised his eyebrows, surprised. "all the time?" he asked, a small smile spreading across his face.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, even right now." She smirked.

"Oh really?" he whispered, kissing her neck again. "Well, why don't you take over."

"Oh God yes…yes…with pleasure," she said, getting off his lap and kissing his lips before she allowed her hand to wander down his body and to his tight jeans and teased him through the exterior, before kneeling down and unzipping his zip with her teeth, smirking playfully. He gasped, and moaned, as she teased him. He grinned down at her, as he got the idea of what she was about to do. She gave a cheeky, yet, sexy wink as she decided to see how much she could tease him before he would have to take her. Tugging at his jeans, she looked up at him. The look of passion and desire she had for him. It yearned and pined for him. "I can't keep my hands off of you," she spoke in a flirtatious tone of voice.

He groaned as he saw the look in her eyes, and heard the lust in her voice. He ran a hand through her hair, his breathing coming in quick hitches. "Good, I don't want you to."

Taking him in her hand, Rose began to slowly stroke him. "Good, cause I'll never stop wanting you…your lust…passion…I love you John Smith," she muttered lustfully.

John groaned as she stared to stroke him. He thrust in her hand as he became harder by the second. "Oh Rose Tyler, I love you too." He moaned as he stroked her cheek gently.

Rose worked on him; slow to start, and slowly increasing the speed of her hand movements. His groans spurred her on more to pleasure him. Her heart raced for him. She loved him…she always had. She closed her eyes, feeling him gently stroke her cheek.

"Oh yes!" he moaned as he tried to stay still as she pumped him. He looked down at her, his hand slipping into her hair. "Rose…please…" he begged her.

"Yes, John?" she said seductively as she leant down, letting her tongue trail the tip, tasting his pre cum.

"Oh please, take me!" he moaned, closing his eyes. His breath hitching as he felt her tongue glide on his tip.

"As you wish," she spoke through her moans. She took him in her mouth, inch by inch, allowing her eyes to close. He struggled to stay still as she slowly took him into her mouth.

"Yes," he hissed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. She took him all the way in, feeling him touch the back of her throat before taking him back out, teasing him before she took him back in, moving her head back and forth, her tongue brushing against the sensitive areas. He moaned as he slowly rocked his hips with her.

"Oh, you feel amazing," he whispered, tugging her hair gently. She gave a soft moan in agreement, allowing her hands to play with him more. "Oh yes, sweetie. Just like that," he panted, leaning against the wall for more support. She continued, picking up the pace as she was becoming more aroused, sliding one of her hands teasingly up her skirt as she moaned softly. He looked down to see her teasing herself. Getting herself ready for him. He decided to try talking a bit dirty.

"Oh yes, get that slit wet for me," he moaned in a husky voice. Her moans became louder. Yes. This is what had longed to hear from him. She began to pleasure herself, her underwear wet with her arousal. Words couldn't describe what John could do to her.

He took the fact that her moans became louder as a good sign. He could hardly take anymore. He pulled her away, picked her up, and carried her into the bedroom. "My turn, " he said as he threw her playfully onto the bed. He didn't remove her skirt, just lifted it up, and started slowly rubbing her wetness through her panties. She squealed playfully through the air as he threw her, feeling her back on the bed, she sensually moaned as she was extremely wet for him.

"What do you want, Rose….what do you want me to do to you?" he asked, his voice full of lust and need.

"Ohh god…" Rose moaned, hearing the lust and need in his voice. This man was driving her insane with irresistible pleasure. "Tease me, John…drive me crazy with that tongue of yours. Make me beg for you to slide that massive cock of yours inside of me," she said, her voice seductive, passionate, and hungry for him.

He groaned as she spoke dirty. He had no idea how much it turned him on. Instead of sliding down her panties, he pulled them aside, exposing her wet pussy. Her aroma was pure pleasure as it hit him. He kissed her inner thighs and ran his tongue on the very outer part of her slit, teasing her. She surprised herself with how dirty she spoke, but she arched her back, allowing a soft moan as he teased her. He grinned as he continued his slow, agonizing teasing. His fingers were just barley touching her entrance.

Pleasurable torture, this was how to make any woman beg. "John," she whimpered, lustfully.

"Mmm?" he said with amusement. He slipped his finger in just a bit more, hardly moving it. His tongue flicked everywhere around her clit, every now flicking it just so.

"This…god…torture…" she arched her back, releasing a sensual moan as the jolt of pleasure ran through her. She needed him…and badly. He decided to surprise her and plunged two fingers deep inside her at the same time he ran his tongue along her clit, sucking on it. His fingers were thrusting in and out of her, fast and hard.

She screamed in passion, "Oh fuck! John!" Rose moaned, gripping her hair, arching her back.

He moaned, satisfied by her reaction. "Yes Rose, feel me!" he said, curling his fingers up and hitting her G spot. Her moans increased, as her body trembled. He slipped his fingers out and withdrew slightly to take off her skirt and panties. He climbed don top of her and rubbed his cock against her clit, kissing her deeply.

She couldn't hold back. "Oh god…John fuck me!" she begged him, "Please baby, please fuck me!"

He grinned down at her. "My pleasure," he said before thrusting hard and deep in her, moaning her name as he did so. He picked up a slow, torturing pace afterwards, still teasing her.

"Oh God…John! Please baby," she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Please what?" he whispered, wanting to hear her beg for him. He loved hearing her in pleasure.

"Fuck me hard! Pin me down and ride me so rough, and hard." She lusted after him.

He growled as he did just that. He grabbed her hands and thrust into her hard and fast, moaning her name. "Is this what you wanted, Rose? You like feeling my cock inside you?" It felt slightly foreign to speak so dirty, but at the same time, her response turned him on.

"Yes! Yes, punish me with that hard cock of yours," she moaned. This was hot, and she loved it. "God John…fuck that tight hole so hard!"

He groaned as he slammed into her as hard and fast as he could, panting and moaning as he did so. "mmmm, that tight hole feels so good," he moaned as he angled it up to where it would rub against her G spot just right.

"Yes….Yes! Oh John!" she screamed in lust and passion, her body trembling in pleasure every time he hit her G spot, her nails digging into his back.

He thrust in hard and deep, feeling as he was getting closer and closer. "Oh Rose, yes…you feel fantastic. I want to explode inside you. Cum with me, Rose."

"I'm going to cum John…I'm going to cum baby!" she muttered again as she was reaching climax.

"Yes, oh Rose, yes!" he moaned as he thrust into her twice more, deep and hard, and then exploded inside her.

Rose came with him as she released a final moan as she scratched his back before collapsing back on the bed, panting heavily. "Fuck…that…was….amazing."

John let out a loan moan and collapsed beside her, still breathing heavy. "That was….I don't even have words for that."

"Out of this word, mind blowing sex," she panted heavily.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yes, that would describe it well." She wrapped her arms around him, cuddling into him. He held her close, nuzzling her neck gently.

"Oh John…" she purred sweetly.

"I love you, Rose Tyler," he whispered gently, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, John Smith," she whispered, closing her eyes for a moment.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I think that was the last sex scene for awhile. I thought about cutting them out, but decided not to. Please leave reviews and subscribe! 3


	4. Positive

A/N: Alright! This one is actually the shortest chapter, but I had to end it here, and you'll see why in the next chapter! Enjoy!

As the days passed, John attempted to get a social security card, and birth certificate. It was probably illegal, but he managed to forge what he needed. Today was the day that he was going to go to the college and prove to them that he was capable of teaching History. After all, according to Rose, he WAS History.

Seeing John so happy made Rose smile. After all he was the man that could tell the kids everything about any subject. She made sure his tie was straight as she looked up at him. "You'll do great John. Show them what you're made of. Have you got everything?" she asked before holding on to him for support. She hadn't been feeling herself in the past few days; with a mixture of emotions and throwing up at all hours. Shrugging it off, she knew it could just be a bug she had picked up from work. "I'll drive you to the college, sweetheart," she soon added, smiling sweetly at him.

He held onto her as she seemed to be a bit weak. "Are you sure, love? You don't seem to be feeling good. I can drive myself. I mean, I have yet to get a license, but I can drive."

"Yeah…Yeah, I'm sure. I'll be fine. I know you can drive, baby, but if the police stop you, and you don't have a license, then they'll arrest you…and I don't want that to happen to you," Rose said. She was quite pale, but she never let a little bit of sickness get her down.

He took her face in his hands and looked at her closely. "Alright…you can take me. I have everything. Shall we go?"

Her hands were on his waist as she looked into his eyes. "Yeah, let's go. I really hope it goes well for you, sweetheart," she spoke contently to him as she took a deep breath.

"Are you kidding me? I've got this in the bag!" he said, taking her hand and walking out to the car.

"Damn right you have," she said, trying to not think about wanting to be sick.

Once he got to the campus, he kissed Rose gently before going into the office. An hour later, he walked out with a satisfied smirk across his face. Rose watched him return to the car as she saw the smirk. "Well, how did it go?" she asked.

He got in the car and buckled up. "Aced it! They couldn't believe how much knowledge I knew and had to actually look it up to see if I was right on some facts. Can you believe it? Ha!"

"Oh John! I'm over the moon for you!" she said, smiling brightly.

"Let's go out for some ice cream, what do you say?"

"I'd love too sweetheart!"

They went out for ice cream where John gave Rose all the little details. They sat and laughed as they ate ice cream. He didn't know the last time he was so happy. Rose was over the moon as she listened to John explain how shocked his employer was when he was telling him about almost everything he needed to know. She playfully popped ice cream on his nose as she laughed.  
"Oi!" he said, laughing. If they were at home, he would probably tell her to lick it off, but instead, he wiped it off with a napkin, took a bit of ice cream on his spoon and flung it at Rose.

She felt the cold ice cream touch her skin, causing her to gasp, "You little shit!" she giggled, scooping it up and popping it in her mouth seductively. "Tasty," she smirked, before doing the same to him, aiming for his face.

He grinned and winked at her. When he saw she was going to do the same thing, he opened his mouth to catch it. She pinged it at him as she giggled, winking playfully. He moved his head to the side quickly, and caught half of it in his mouth. The other half landed on his cheek. "So close!"

"You wearing half of it," she laughed, poking her tongue out.

He wiped it off and smirked at her. He was keeping a close eye on her. He had noticed something odd about her. She had become very pale, and although she hid it from him as best as she could, he heard her throwing up at times.

There was no denying there was something not right about her, and she thought she was doing the best job of hiding it from John. Unaware he was noticing it all too well. "Right, I just need to nip across the road to pick something sup from the pharmacy. I'll be two seconds. Be good and finish your ice cream, yes?"

"Alright then, go on with your sexy self," he said, smirking and licking his ice cream. He watched her go across the road and had a gut feeling at what she was getting. He might be new to becoming a human, but it pretty much worked the same with all species. Unprotected sex causes pregnancy, which causes the females to come sick in the first few months, and there was no denying she was sick.

Rose looked around as she picked up some make up and pregnancy test. She just wanted to make sure, but she felt embarrassed picking it up, also scared. She worried John would freak out if she was pregnant. Purchasing the stuff she had, she popped the small bag into her handbag as she headed back over to John and sat back down.

He had just finished his ice cream when she sat back down. "Got everything you need?" he asked, a small smile playing on his face.

"Yeah, I got everything I need," she said.

"Excellent, shall we be off then? Back home maybe?" he thought it was cute how she tried to hide it from him, but as he thought about it, what if she was pregnant? Well, he wouldn't mind. After all, Time-Lords, even half Time-Lords didn't even have sex unless they were ready to settle down with their mate. Not that he didn't break that rule now and then.

"Yeah, we'll head home, curl up together for a while," she smiled as she felt sick again, closing her eyes for a moment. '_God, don't throw up Rose..' _ she thought to herself before reopening her eyes and carefully got up. He watched her closely as she seemed to try to hold the ice cream down.

"You alright, love?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine," she said, taking a deep breath and nodding.

He wrapped an arm around her and helped her walk home. He had half a mind to tell her what he already knew, but thought better of it. She wrapped her arm around him, feeling light headed and the sickness felt worse. Pale as a ghost and shaking like a leaf. She was scared. But tried to convince herself and John it was nothing. She'd find out later for sure.

When she started shaking, he became very worried. He helped her into the car, and got in his self. He didn't say anything, cause he knew she would tell him today. Rose started the car and focused on the road as she began to drive them home. John stared at her intently as she drove. If she fainted, he knew he would have to take over. She shook her head, trying to shake the feeling off. She had to get them home.

"Rose…" he said, his eyes wary and his voice serious.

"Yes John?"

"I know…so please, if you can't make it home, let me drive. For the sake of the chance you could be…" he said, his hand resting in her shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll let you know. I'll be fine. I'm a touch cookie. The chance I could be what?" she asked, softly.

He smiled gently as she mentioned her being a touch cookie. Well, that couldn't be any truer. Sometimes he forgot what she all went through. Fighting her way through universe after universe to get back to him. She was touch. He shook his head. "Nothing.." he said, looking ahead. He would let her keep her secret for now.

"Are you smirking, cause I said tough cookie?" She asked, driving on once again as she nibbled her lower lip, continuing to drive until she got them home in one piece.

He grinned, glad to have made it home alright. "Yes, yes, I am. Oh, I was just remembering what you've all been through since you met me. I suppose you can hold your own," he said, winking at her. He rushed to the other side and opened her door for her, letting her out.

Unbuckling the seatbelt, she grabbed her bag and got out. "All the things, huh? All the good things I hope," she smirked as she held onto him. "You are such a gentleman."

"Just…everything…good and bad. You're strong Rose, I'll give you that," he said, chuckling when she made the last comment. He wrapped an arm around her and guided her into the house. Once in, he plopped on the couch.

"I have you to hank for making me this way, John." She smiled, "I'm going to use the little girls room, I won't be long."

"Alright, I'll put a movie on and pop some popcorn," he said, heading to the kitchen to start the popcorn. He grinned as he threw it in the microwave and set the timer. He wasn't sure if he could act surprised or totally clueless. He grinned, coming up with a plan. He went back in the living room and picked out a move.

Swallowing some tap water, she kicked the door closed with her foot before she locked it. Going into her handbag, she took out the digital pregnancy test. Reading the instructions and after taking a deep breath, she finally took the test. As she waited for the results, she thought about John. She was so happy he had nailed the job interview and was wondering what he'd say if she found it to be positive. Rose closed her eyes as she waited patiently.

John smiled as he found a movie and popped it in the DVD player. He sat back on the couch. He couldn't get that damn smile off his face. What if she wasn't? Would he be disappointed? He sighed, rubbing his face. Oh if the Doctor could see them now.

"Hurry up…I need to know…I…" she froze, looking down to the test. "Oh god…I'm…I'm pregnant," she muttered in shock, but she was happy. Slipping the test into her bag, Rose headed downstairs. "John? Darling?" she spoke softly, entering the room. She was biting her lip nervously.

He turned his head, seeing her biting her lip. He was trying so hard not to grin. "Yes, Rose?"

"I erm…have some news to tell you…" she spoke, sitting down and taking his hands, "Promise me you won't freak out…"

He put on his serious face as best as he could. "I promise…what is it?"

"I'm…erm…how do I say it? I'm pregnant…" she said, biting her lip once more.

"YES!" he shouted, picking her up and spinning her around and kissing her. She held onto him as he spun her around, kissing him back. He set her down and grinned. "Not the reaction you were expecting, were you?"

She was in shock as she looked to him. "No…I wasn't…" she admitted.

That's when he realized that she might not be okay with it. That she might not wanted to get pregnant. "A-are you okay with it? I mean…I just assumed. I didn't think."

"Yes, I'm fine with it. I was worried in case you didn't feel the same."

"No, I…I actually suspected it all along. Your attempt at hiding how sick you've been has been noticed. I mean…I suspected it sometime or another. See, when Time-Lords, even half Time-Lords decide to be sexually active with their mate, it's not just for fun and games. We don't believe in birth control. When we mate, we mate to make babies. Usually we get married, but…I'm not full Time-Lord, now am I?" he said, smirking.

"Damn, I really thought I was hiding it so well. You're not a full Time-Lord now, but I'm thankful to know you believe in the same thing as us. So, you believe in marriage too?"

"Just because I'm not full Time-Lord, doesn't mean my beliefs change. It's like if you were to move to America….doesn't exactly make you start speaking their accent," he said, smirking. "Yes, I do believe in marriage."

She smiled as she cuddled into him. "That's true. I'm glad you are happy about this pregnancy."

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. "I'm happy you are too…now to tell your mother," he said, cringing slightly, thinking her mother might not be as happy as they were.

"Oh God…yes, we have to tell her…I'm really nervous now," she blushed red.

He smiled and kissed her shoulder, "It will be fine, I'm sure. What's the worse she can do? Slap me?"

"Wouldn't allow it to happen, but yes."

He smirked and kissed her before hitting play on the remote while bringing over the popcorn.

She dipped her hand into the popcorn. "What movie is this?"

"Jason and Freddie," he said, smirking.

"Oh God, I'll be hiding into you a lot then?" she smirked.

"I'm just kidding, love. It's called "Dear John"

"Oh, a love story?" she smiled, cuddling in.

"Is it? Huh…didn't realize," he said, a small smirk on his lips.

"Yeah, it's meant to be really good,"

"Alright then, I'll take your word for it," he said, taking a hand full of popcorn and watching the movie.

After the movie was over, John took the empty bowl into the kitchen and sat down beside Rose. "Did you like it?"

"It was brilliant. Thank you for choosing it, sweetheart," she smiled, looking up at John.

"So…what are we going to name it if it's a boy?" he asked.

"I was thinking John…after his handsome father, what do you think?"

"Alright…and if it's a girl?"

"Tiffany Rose? Or Clara Rose?"

"Clara…I like that name…" he said, pondering on it for a moment.

"I like Clara too." Rose said.

John put his hand on her stomach, smiling gently. "Are you going to continue working for Torchwood?"

"Yeah, I am, till I'm near my due date. Don't worry, I'll be careful," she reassured him.

"You better be! It's dangerous enough with you working with them period," he said.

"I wouldn't risk the life of our unborn child for them. I promise you, I'll be fine," she reassured him.

A/N: Alright, I hope you all liked it! Chapter 5 will be coming soon. I just want to WARN you all that this story/RP will not have an ending...it just...ends in the middle of no where. Mainly because I got bored and tired and couldn't think of any other plots for them, but don't quit reading, because this story does have a lot of good plots! I'm currently working on another RP/Story with the same person, it's better, and the main character in most of the story is 11th Doctor. (I got tired of playing John), but John is still around! I'll start that story after I'm done with this one! Love all my followers! Thank you!


	5. Clara Rose Smith

A/N: Alright, I know I've posted a lot of chapters at once, and this is probably going to be the last one for a couple of weeks. I just wanted to get this one up, because it is SO good and it really has some suspense in it. I really hope you enjoy!

* * *

In the months that passed, John enjoyed his job as a history teacher. He kept a close watch on Rose, knowing she was tough, but he knew she could push herself to the limits at time. Rose was working at Torchwood with a massive bump, but everyone commented upon how radiant she looked, even Jack. Sitting, having a glass of orange juice, Rose gasped, feeling the baby kick.

John was at the college in the middle of a lecture. He enjoyed watching Rose's stomach grow. They had decided to let the sex of the baby be a surprise.

She bit her lip as she sent John a message: **_Oh my God, the baby just kicked x x x_**

His cell phone went off, and he mentally cursed himself for not turning it on silent. He quickly checked it and smiled. He finished his class before replying: **_That's good! Take it easy, you're getting close._**

**_ Any day now ^_^, love yo _** she replied as she made her way out with Jack and the team.

John smiled as he read the text before texting Jack, **_Jack, watch out for Rose…_**

**_ I will, don't worry. I'll make sure she doesn't stray from my sights. _**Jack texted him back as Rose armed herself.

John smiled at that. Yes, Rose was always good at wandering off when she was told to stay put. He sat down at his desk and started grading papers.

Rose was with the group, and with Jack distracted, headed off on her own. Jack was investigating something. He turned and looked for Rose. She was gone. "Dammit! John will have my ass if something happens to her," he muttered. "Rose!" he yelled out.

She was on unknown and uneven ground as she clutched the gun she had. She heard faint shouting from behind her, but assumed it was nothing. Jacks heart raced as he ran to find her. There was an unknown huge alien, animal like creature wandering the area. If it got to Rose…John would never forgive himself. "Rose!"

She could hear breathing as she slowly approached where the creature was located. Shaking off the shouting, she proceeded. The creature sniffed. It could smell a young female close by…oh and what was this…a pregnant female. It crouched low, ready to attack. Her eyes scanned the area. She couldn't see the creature anywhere. "Damn it…I almost had it…" she spoke to herself. "One last look Rose…then back to Jack."

'_Close enough,_' the creature thought as he jumped out in front of Rose and growled.

"Oh God!" Rose staggered back, feeling a massive pain. "No…God no…" she muttered, aiming the gun at the creature. "Help!" Rose screamed, hoping someone would hear her.

Jack heard her scream and ran as hard and fast as he could, loading his gun on the way.

The creature growled before jumping at her, knocking her down on her back. Her gun was knocked out of her reach as she felt her back hit the hard, uneven ground, pain shooting in her stomach, her eyes widening. "Help me! Please!" she called out, staring at the creature.

The creature growled as he went to go for the kill, but just at that moment, Jack ran around the corner. Without hesitation he shot the gun several times in the head, killing the creature. He ran to Rose, falling to his knees. "Rose! Are you alright?"

"Jack…Jack, I'm fine…but…my water broke…" she said, panicking before crying out in pain.

"Shit, John is gonna kill me. Come on, up you go," he said, helping her up.

"He won't…oh God…he won't," she held onto him as she walked slowly with him.

John was in the middle of a lecture when his phone went off. He explained a long time ago to his students and the College Board that he was keeping his cell on him due to Rose working in a dangerous environment. His heart clenched as he saw it was Jack calling. He knew never to call him during work hours unless it was an emergency. "Jack, what happened?" he said, answering the phone.

Rose screamed in pain, feeling a contraction. "God, make it stop!" she was heard in the background.

"John, it's Rose…she's gone into labor….we are taking her to the nearest hospital."

"On my way," John said before hanging up. "Alright, finish reading chapter 6 and do the review I handed out. Class dismissed!" he said before grabbing his bag and running out the door before anyone could get up.

"It hurts…where is he? Jack, where is he?" she muttered as the tears fell from her eyes as she took deep breaths.

"He's on his way," Jack said as he called for his crew to deal with the creature. Jack got Rose into the car and got her to the nearest hospital as fast as possible. "Rose, you know better than to wander off!" Jack said, frustrated and stressed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but it's kind of hard when you're distracted with every handsome male creature that your eager to screw! So I went off to explore and not be weirded out by your pick up lines."

Jack sneered. "That gives you no excuse to wander off. You know what the dangers were, and you were lucky I let you go out of the office this late in the pregnancy." He pulled up to the hospital and got out, John was already there waiting.

"I was doing my job Jack!" she hissed through another sharp contraction, "And FYI, I knew the dangers. I have been there long enough, and not once did I say I wasn't lucky. What was I supposed to do? Sit pretty whilst you hump your way through the alien race?"

Jack got out of the car and opened the door for Rose. John quickly moved in with a wheelchair. "I'm done with this conversation!" Jack snapped, helping her into the wheelchair.

"Don't snap at me! Alright you should have been with me anyway…" she snapped back, the pain getting to her nerves.

Jack bit back a retort and looked at John. "She's all yours!" he said, getting back into the car and driving off. Rose put her head in her hand and the other on her stomach as she struggled with the pain. John wheeled her into the hospital. "What happened? Why are you and Jack bickering?" he asked.

"Because he left me on my own to pursue a sexual conquest and I done my job, and now it's my entire fault according to him!" she whimpered.

John glared ahead, angry at Jack. He rolled her to the desk. "Excuse me, my wi-..girlfriend is in labor." He said. The lady directed them to a room.

Rose cried in pain. It was a frightening experience. "John…John it hurts," she whimpered.

"I know, love, just hang on." He turned to a nurse. "Can we get her some pain meds!" the nurse nodded.

"Don't leave me…please don't leave me," she begged him through her sobs.

He took her hand in his and looked in her eyes. "Rose, I will NEVER leave you. You can do this! I'm gonna be right here the whole time."

"I…I can….It's just so painful," she gripped his hand tightly.

The nurse walked back in, "I'm sorry but we need to check you and see how far you are before we can get you an epidural. If you will get this night gown on, I'll check you real quick."

"Oh god…how on earth are you going to check?" she asked.

"Inserting my fingers inside to see how wide your cervix is. Won't hurt at all. Now, get undressed, I'll be back in a moment." The nurse said, walking out of the room. John rubbed her back. "It's alright, I'm here."

"She…she has to…no she can't," she swallowed hard as she carefully got undressed and slipped on the gown, letting her hair down.

"She needs to, love."

"But she's…down there…It's embarrassing"

"You can't think of it as that. They don't look at it as a sexual object. Just as a passage way for the baby."

"I'm scared, sweetheart," she said.

"Do you want me to call your mom and dad?" he asked.

"Yes…yes please…"

He took out his cell and called Jackie and told her that the baby is on its way.

"Can you see it from my point though? I have men and women down there."

"I know, but you can't do this on your own. They need to make sure everything is going smoothly."

She looked at him, her eyes showed how scared she was. "I…I know…" she swallowed hard.

He helped her get her gown on and helped her back on the bed. The nurse came in, smiling. "How are we doing today? Excited?"

"Excited, nervous, and flaming terrified," she said, laying on the bed.

The nurse laughed. "New mother, I see. Alright, let me just check you and we will see if we can get you an epidural."

John took her hand as the nurse checked her. She kept a straight face, but slipped her fingers out and quickly took off her gloves. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get an ultra sound tech to take a look at you," the nurse said before quickly exiting the room.

"God that was embarrassing," she spoke, seeing her leave. "Wait, what the…what about my epidural?"

John squeezed her hand, his face tense. "She will be back, I think she needs to check something first."

"This baby needs to come out of me…"

The nurse came back in shortly with an ultrasound tech. "Alright, Ms. Tyler, we are just going to look at your baby real quick," the nurse said. The tech squirted some cold gel on her stomach and took a look. He looked for about a minute before withdrawing the device. "Ms. Tyler, I'm afraid to tell you that your placenta has detached and ruptured. We need to do an emergency C-section. Your baby doesn't have much time."

"No…no, my baby…" she panicked, swallowing hard and looking at John. "John…" she panicked.

"No…" he whispered, horror struck. He turned to Rose and hugged her. "It's gonna be alright, everything will be fine." He said.

The doctors and nurses spent no time at all getting her in the OR.

She swallowed hard, frightened, and panicking. "Out baby…"

"What? You want me out?" he asked, slightly hurt.

"No, no! Please don't go!" she gripped his hand, "I meant our…our baby…oh God…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" she broke down.

He breathed a sigh of relief, tears spring to his eyes. "Sorry…sorry…I just thought…" he broke off, just holding her hand and stroking her hair.

"Alright, we're starting," the doctor said after he made sure she was completely numb.

"No…I don't want you to leave me," she whimpered.

"Alright, I'm here, I'm staying."

They cut into her and within 15 minutes they had the baby out. The doctor quickly handed it to the nurse. "It's a girl! Congrats!" she said. John was listening for that cry…that small cry…but nothing.

"Why isn't she crying?" Rose asked.

"Is she okay?!" John asked.

"They are working on her, Ms. Tyler. She wasn't breathing when we got her out."

John turned to Rose, "I'm going to go to her….see if I can help…"

"Go see if she's okay," she said.

John nodded and kissed Rose on the forehead before rushing over a little ways where they were pumping oxygen into her. "What's going on? Is she going to be okay?" he asked, staring at his daughter. His little Clara who seemed lifeless. One of the nurses glanced at him. "I'm sorry, but in the small time when we're preparing her for surgery, she was drowning. We're trying to revive her now."

John's face paled. He turned his head to the doctor who was still working on Rose. "Dammit…There's so much blood," the Doctor muttered.

"I…don't feel so well," Rose said, struggling to keep her eyes open, wanting her little girl to be okay.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion as John realized that both his girls were in critical condition. He rushed to Rose's side. "Rose, hang on, please hang on,"

"John…m…make sure…Clara…she's okay…I…I'm so tired," she mumbled.

"No…NO! Doctor, you have to do something!" he yelled, standing up.

"Mr. Smith, I need you to stay VERY calm. Ms. Tyler is in critical condition, and if I don't get this bleed to stop in the next 2 minutes, you'll be really yelling at me. So let me do my job."

John stayed quiet and just held Rose's hand. "Rose…I'm here…I'm never leaving you. I love you Rose Tyler. Please hang on."

Rose was fighting to stay awake as she held onto his hand. "Jo…John…I lo…I love you…so…so much. Cla…Clara…make sure…she doesn't forget…m-me?" She let her eyes close for a moment, still clutching his hand, fighting for him.

John let out a sob. He kissed her head and all he could repeat over, and over again is "Please…don't leave me…please…please." It felt like an eternity, but it was only a minute before he heard the Doctor say "Got it…alright, clamp! Hurry up folks, were running out of time here. Put another unit of blood, Jess." John looked up, his eyes blurry.

"Will she be okay?" he asked. Silence…then… "Yes, I think so. Close call though."

John let out a sigh and kissed Rose again, who was passed out. He got up slowly and walked over to Clara, who still wasn't crying. "How is she?" he whispered.

I'm sorry, Mr. Smith…we did everything we could…Time of Death…5:07pm" the nurse said.

"No…no, no, no no! Clara! My sweet Clara!" he cried.

"Would you like to hold her?" Jenna, the nurse, asked.

"Yes…" John whispered. They wrapped Clara in a blanket and handed her to John who walked back over to Rose, tears streaming down his face. He held her close to him, sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Rose…"

Rose was hearing his sobs, making her eyes open. "John…John what's wrong?" she asked, her voice weak. Seeing the tears fall down his cheek, she knew it wasn't good.

I'm so, so sorry Rose…Clara…she didn't make it." He said between sobs as he held her up for her to see.

"No…No! Not Clara…No!" she became distressed. "My beautiful girl…I'm so sorry…I've let you down…" she said through her sobs as she looked at her daughter.

John didn't know what he could do. He wished he could do something…anything! He was desperate. He remembered the little regeneration energy he had. Not enough, but he had to try. He slipped his hand under the blanket and laid it gently on Clara's heart. He closed his eyes and poured every ounce of energy into her.

Rose quietly sobbed as the doctors tried to calm her down, which she was having none of. "Get off me…" she hissed at the Doctor attending to her as all she wanted was her little girl and John.

"I'm sorry about your loss ma'am, but I have just a couple more stitches and then we will wheel you into the recovery room," the doctor said.

John opened his eyes and stared at Clara. "Come on…please…." He whispered.

"Just…Leave me alone…please…" Rose begged, emotional and scared of what had happened to her little girl.

The doctor finished up quickly and told the nurses to finish up and take her to the recovery room.

John's eyes went wide as he saw the faintest golden glow. He held his breath and waited. It got brighter and brighter and then little Clara opened her eyes, gasped, and let out a demanding cry of protest. "DOCTOR! She's alive!" the nurses and Doctor came around, looking in amazement.

"Impossible! I declared her dead 10 minutes ago!" the nurse said. "Can I take her and check?" she asked.

"No, let Rose hold her, she deserves that much." John said a bit defensively.

"Alive? I want to hold her…Please give her to me…please." Rose begged ash she was taken to recovery. She didn't have to ask John twice. He handed Clara to Rose "I didn't think it would work," he whispered in her ear. "I gave her my regeneration energy…all of it."

"John…you saved her?" she whispered as she held Clara in her arms. "Clara…My Clara…" she whispered softly.

"Yes, I didn't think it would work…I-" John was still shocked.

They wheeled her out and into the recovery room. A nurse came up to Rose. "Ma'am we need to look her over and make sure she is alright."

"Thank you John," she said as the nurse approached. She paused as the nurse approached, protective of their little girl.

"Rose, let them take her. They are just going to weigh her and check her vitals. I'll go with her and make sure she's alright," he said.

She was unsure, but Rose trusted John. "Okay…" she said, handing her back over to them.

They took her and John went with them. They checked her heart, lungs, and all the other stuff. They gave her back to Rose. "Congrats, Ms. Tyler. She weighs in at 6lbs 2oz and is 9 ¾ inches long.

Rose cuddled her daughter once again. "Thank you…oh thank you so much." She smiled. "She is so gorgeous."

The nurses stepped out to give them some privacy. John smiled as he looked at their daughter. "Clara Rose…Tyler?"

"Clara Rose Smith…so she has both of us in her name." she smiled.

He smiled. "Clara Rose Smith it is then. Rose, I should have done this a long time ago, and it's not the best way to ask, but…." John took out a box and opened it, showing off a stunning diamond ring. Engraved within said _Forever._ "Rose Tyler…will you marry me?"

* * *

A/N: Gah! I love this chapter so much. I hope you did too! Let me know what you think!


End file.
